Allen Coulter
200px | Name=Allen Coulter | Role=Director | Birthplace=Amarillo, Texas, US | Birthdate= 21-03-1969 | IMDB = 0002339 }} Allen Coulter is an American motion picture director. He is an episodic director for Luck. He helmed "Episode 1.3" and "Episode 1.8". He directed the films Remember Me (2010) and Hollywoodland (2006). He has also directed episodes of the HBO series The Sopranos, Boardwalk Empire, Sex and the City, Six Feet Under, and Rome. He has had success as a pilot director helming the premieres of Kingpin, Sons of Anarchy, Nurse Jackie, Law & Order: Los Angeles, and Rubicon. Biography Early life Coulter was born in College Station, Texas. He went on to study theater direction at the University of Texas, after which he moved to New York to pursue his career in film. Earlier career He began his career as an Assistant Director (AD). He debuted as the third AD for the film The Great Bank Hoax (1978). He worked as a television writer and director in the late 1980s. He wrote the episode "The Deal" for the series Tales from the Darkside in 1988. He also directed the episode "Hush". He directed two episodes of Monsters in 1989 - "All in a Day's Work" and "The Face". He wrote the episode "The Family Man" for Monsters in 1990. He helmed the ABC Afterschool Specials episode "It's Only Rock & Roll" in 1991. He also directed two episodes of Golden Years in 1991 - "Not on My Watch" and "Third Time Lucky?" In 1992 he directed "The Secret Life of Mary Margaret: Portrait of a Bulimic" for Lifestories: Families in Crisis. He was a Second Unit Director for the second season of crime drama New York Undercover in spring 1996. He became an episodic director for the third season in fall 1996. He helmed the eighth episode "Don't Blink", the tenth episode "Going Platinum", the fourteenth episode "The Solomon Papers", and the sixteenth episode "Outrage". He directed episodes of Michael Hayes in 1997. He joined the crew of Millenium as a regular director for the third season in the 1997 to 1998 season. He helmed the episodes "Beware of the Dog", "The Pest House", and "Sirens". The series was created by Chris Carter. He also directed "All Souls" for the fifth season of Carter's long running series The X-Files during the 1997 to 1998 season. He returned to New York Undercover to direct the episode "The Unusual Suspects" for the fourth and final season. He began working for HBO in 1999. He directed episodes of their new drama The Sopranos beginning with the fifth episode "College". He was then hired as a producer and regular director for the rest of the first season from the seventh episode "Down Neck" onwards. He helmed the penultimate episode "Isabella". He then became a regular director for HBO's sophomore drama Sex and the City. He helmed the second season premiere "Take Me Out to the Ball Game", the second episode "The Awful Truth", the third episode "The Freak Show", and the fifth episode "Four Women and a Funeral". He returned to The Sopranos as a producer and director for the second season in 2000. He helmed the season premiere "Guy Walks Into a Psychiatrist's Office", the seventh episode "D-Girl", the eighth episode "Full Leather Jacket", and the twelfth episode "The Knight in White Satin Armor". He left his producer role at the close of the second season. He switched back to Sex and the City helming two episodes for the third season in 2000 - "What Goes Around Comes Around" and "Cock-a-Doodle-Do". He remained a regular director for the third season of The Sopranos later in 2001. He directed the season premiere "Mr. Ruggerio's Neighborhood", the sixth episode "University", and the eighth episode "He Is Risen". He also directed an episode for the new HBO drama Six Feet Under entitled "Crossroads". He returned to Sex and the City for the fourth season in 2001 helming the third episode "Defining Moments" and fourth episode "What's Sex Got to Do with It?". He did not return for the series fifth season and left the crew having directed eight episodes in total. He directed The Sopranos fourth season premiere "For All Debts Public and Private" in 2002. He had his first pilot directing commission in 2003, helming the premiere of the NBC crime drama Kingpin. The show was canceled after six episodes but received positive critical acclaim. He directed two fifth season The Sopranos episodes in 2004 - the fifth episode "Irregular Around the Margins" and the eleventh episode "The Test Dream". He did not return for The Sopranos sixth and final season and left the crew having directed twelve episodes in total. He directed the episode "The Ram Has Touched the Wall" for the new HBO historical drama Rome in 2005. He helmed his first feature in 2006, the noir film Hollywoodland. The film re-examined the questionable death of George Reeves and starred Adrien Brody, Diane Lane, and Ben Affleck. It received warm reviews and returned a profit on its $14 million budget. He returned to HBO to direct the second season Rome episode "Son of Hades" in 2007. He directed the pilot episode of the FX crime drama Damages "Get Me a Lawyer" in 2007. He was also a producer for the pilot. The series was a commercial and critical success and was renewed for a second season, although Coulter did not return to the show. FX hired him as a pilot director again in 2008, this time for their crime drama Sons of Anarchy. The show was FX's most successful scripted program and the was renewed for a second season, although Coulter again did not return. Also in 2008 he directed the eighteenth season premiere "Called Home" for the long running NBC crime drama Law & Order. In 2009 he directed the pilot episode of Nurse Jackie for Showtime. The series starred The Sopranos lead actress Edie Falco in the title role. The series was critically acclaimed and was renewed for a second season. He directed two pilots in 2010 - "Hollywood" the premiere of the Law & Order spinoff Law & Order: Los Angeles and "Gone in the Teeth" the premiere of the AMC conspiracy thriller Rubicon. Both ran for full seasons but neither was renewed. He also directed two episodes of the new HBO historical drama Boardwalk Empire. The show was created by Terence Winter, who was a writer and producer for The Sopranos. He helmed the seventh episode "Home" and the eleventh episode "Paris Green". He directed the film Remember Me in 2010. It starred Robert Pattinson, Emilie de Ravin, Chris Cooper, Lena Olin, and Pierce Brosnan. It received mixed reviews but was a financial success grossing over $56 million for a $16 million budget. He returned as a director for the second season of Boardwalk Empire in 2011 helming the seventh episode "Peg of Old" and the eleventh episode "Under God's Power She Flourishes". Luck He directed the episodes "Episode 1.3" and "Episode 1.8" for Luck. Luck credits Director External links *Allen Coulter at IMDb *Allen Coulter at Wikipedia *[[W:C:boardwalkempire:Allen Coulter|Allen Coulter at Boardwalk Empire wiki]] *[[W:C:sonsofanarchy:Allen Coulter|Allen Coulter at SAMCROpedia the Sons of Anarchy wiki]] Category:Crew Category:Directors